Alternate Routine
by Lover-Of-Fluff
Summary: My version of the end of routine. UxY AxJ ooey-gooey fluffiness. FEAR THE FLUFF! one-shot.


**Alternate Routine**

NORMAL POV

"Listen X.A.N.A., if you think you can impress me with your cheap, two-bit virus, you are mistaken." Jeremy scoffs as he heads to the circuit room to fix his friends virtual selves.

**AELITA'S POV**

"Jeremy, can you hurry up with our materialization?" I heard Yumi yell to the bright Desert Sector sky, we had been in an intense battle (Well, they had), of which there were only two Krabes left, and if they lost all their life points, they would die. I was worried for my friends because their life points were as follows:

**Ulrich= 10 life points**

**Yumi= 25 life points**

**Odd= 5 life points**

"Yumi! NO!"

I whipped my head around to see Ulrich just _barely_ dodge a laser fired from a Krabe. He had been distracted watching the other Krabe blast Yumi in the chest leaving her with 5 life points and sent her flying over the edge. Knowing that Ulrich would not let Yumi fall into the Digital Sea a second time, I took the monsters distraction and slipped into the tower while their backs were turned.

**ODD'S POV**

"YUMI! ULRICH!" I screamed.

'Thank _GOD_' I thought as I saw Ulrich grab Yumi's hand and pull her back up onto Lyoko.

" I fixed your materialization profiles guys, oh good, Aelita is in the tower." Jeremy announces.

"Yes!" I gleefully cry as I aim at one of the Krabes, it is a direct hit but as I release the Laser Arrow to kill the second one, he fires at _me_ at the same time causing him to be destroyed, and me to be rematerialized on Earth

"Welcome back to Earth, Odd." Jeremy laughs.

**AELITA'S POV**

I exit the tower after telling Jeremy not to use a Return To The Past because no one on Earth was hurt. As I exit, I see Ulrich saved Yumi from the Digital Sea, like I said before, _big surprise_. But what makes my jaw drop practically to the ground is that Ulrich and Yumi are _**KISSING!**_ I giggle at the entirely unpredictable situation (and totally predictable couple). At the sound of my voice, they pull apart, each a deep shade of red, staring at me, embarrassed that I had intruded on their personal moment.

Jeremy breaks the awkward silence** "GUYS! I FOUND AELITA'S MATERIALIZATION! I FOUND IT WHEN I MOVED THE CIRCUITS!"**

"Really Jeremy, you found my materialization?"

"Yes, yes, Ulrich, Yumi, do you mind if I bring in Aelita first?"

"No, go ahead Jer, it's fine." Yumi answers. I watch and stifle a giggle as Ulrich slips his hand into Yumi's and locks her fingers with his as they look at each other and blush slightly.

"Thanks, guys," Jeremy says " Materialization, Aelita"

**NORMAL POV**

Aelita gently steps out of the scanner to see Jeremy's smiling face greet her as he runs up to hug her.

"Hello, Jere-" She is cut off as Jeremy presses his lips to hers.

"Hahahahaha," Odd laughs, falling to the floor, " never thought you had it in ya, Einstein!"

"Shut up, Odd." The two blushing geniuses respond.

"Sorry, Einstein, Princess," he grins, "but Ulrich and Yumi need to be brought back."

"Aw, man, they are probably about to kill each other right about now" Jeremy groans.

"Not exactly," Aelita giggles, "when I came out of the tower they were kissing!"

Odd just stares as a smile slowly creeps to his face, he tries to restrain himself, but falls down with uproarious laughter the split second before the scanner doors open.

"What took so long and why is Odd laughing so hard?" Yumi inquires, "Wait, Oh My GOD, Aelita! You didn't _tell _them, did you?" Yumi and Ulrich both blush very red again, which makes Odd laugh even harder.

"Odd, you better shut up right now or I _will_ kill you." Ulrich snaps.

"EEP! I'll shut up now."

"Good. Well, I gotta go, my parents will kill me if I'm not home soon."

"Don't you want to help shut down X.A.N.A.?"

"Yeah, I _totally_ forgot we can shut him down now that Aelita is here!"

They _all_ head to the control room this time.

"Aelita, do you want to do the honors?" Jeremy asked politely.

"Thanks, does anyone want to help?" She giggles as four hands go into the air. "Come on,"

They all push as hard as they can to finally turn off the supercomputer.

"Glad that's over, later guys,'

"Bye Yumi," "Later," "Goodbye Yumi" said Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita

"Wait Yumi, I'll walk you home." Ulrich blushes.

"Okay"

As they head to Yumi's house they swear they can hear Odd singing "Ulrich and Yumi, in the desert sector, **K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"** as well as two people laughing at this.

A long time passes before they speak

"He is _impossible_."

"Yeah, I should know, I'm his roommate."

"Poor you,"

long

"You know, I wouldn't let you walk me home unless I really _liked_ you."

"I guess I should be honored then."

"Yes, you should."

"So, um, does this mean we're, you know, _together_?" Ulrich blushes.

"Yeah, it does." Yumi smiles, "Well, we're here"

"Later," Ulrich says as he lightly kisses Yumi's cheek.

"MOM! DAD! Yumi has a boyfriend!"

"Sorry! Gotta go!" Ulrich panics as he runs into the shadows, after kissing her full on the lips this time.

Yumi stands in shock for a moment, then runs inside yelling, "Hiroki! You are sooooooo gonna pay for that!"

Ulrich hears this and smiles as he walks back to Kadic, only to find Odd awake and grinning.

"So Romeo; how was your walk with Juliet?"

"Shut up Odd, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

" 'Kay" Odd says with a devilish grin.

**The Next Day**

(Same pov)

"Hey Emily, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Yumi, shoot."

"Well, is there any particular reason you were flirting with Ulrich?"

"Yeah, actually, I was trying to make his friend, Odd, jealous." at this Emily blushed "Could you talk to him for me?"

"Course, especially if it means you will stop flirting with my boyfriend." Yumi smiles as she runs off to the groups bench as Emily is left exited that Odd will know she likes him and in total disbelief that Ulrich and Yumi are dating.

"Hello, Jeremy, hey Ulrich, hi Aelita! Sorry I'm late, I was talking with Emily, as it turns out, she was just trying to make Odd jealous, she really likes him."

"Who likes who?" Odd asked, walking up to the group's bench.

"Emily likes you Odd." Yumi grinned.

"Cool, I'll ask her out after class."

At that moment, a recording of Odds voice came over the intercom:

"To all Kadic students, I have big news- "

"Odd, that better not be what we think it is." His friends said dangerously.

" – My friends Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama are _finally_ dating, and so are Jeremy Belpois and the new girl, my cousin, Aelita Stones.

"ODD!" The simultaneous cry was heard round the school, and that day you could see a short person in a lot of purple running for his life from four other people.

They all lived happily ever after (one with severe bruises, to remind him that two of his friends knew martial arts, and that the other two had very sturdy, and incidentally, very _hard_ laptops that they always carried around with them.)


End file.
